owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronice Carter
Ronice Carter is 24 year old female con artist and robber who recently got released from Los Santos Correctional facility. After two and a half year of imprisonment she is currently on parole. 'Early Life' Ronice was born in a family of housekeeper and serviceman in Idlewood, Los Santos. From early teenage years she was more interested in "boyish" things. As Ronice's father was a serviceman, with his help she learned how to use weapons, fix cars or doing other repair stuff in household. Most of her time she spent with boys by playing basketball in courts, riding bicycles etc. Ronice have two older brothers, who already have their own families. After her father died from heart attack in middle of 2008, her life changed. She started to hang out with wrong crowd. It is suspected she had been invoved in various drug dealing operation in Ganton area. In the begining of 2010, she ran away for San Fierro where she continued her criminal career. 'San Fierro' In San Fierro, Ronice met two guys: Korean - American small time criminal Matthew Xin who was a member of local infamous Korean mob. The gang mostly consisted of Korean - Americans and other East Asian, although there were members of other ethinces. Ronice mostly lured out large amount of money from old people by telling them that their kids got themselves in some terrible accidents or making them signing fake documents. It is currently unknown what amount of money Ronice and the gang lured out, but it is suspected it is around $600 000. 'Jewelery Store Robbery' In the end of 2011, Ronice along with her partner in crime Matthew Xin and other associates raided the local jewelery store in Kings, San Fierro. Unfortunately the robbery didn't work as planned. The cops arrived earlier as it is expected. The crew were arrested. Later it was found out that Matthew Xin was informant and all the gang were arrested and sentenced. Ronice was senteced 5 years for armed robbery and resistance to police officer while being arrested. She was transfered to Los Santos Correctional Facility. '213 United Disciples' After being released from prison, Ronice was looking for a quick buck to earn and once again went back in streets. In that hope, she was also was looking for her cousin Anderson Washington, who was a high-rank member of The Benjamin Crew. While looking for them, she unfortunately went to the bar which was ran, now disbanded gang named 213 United Disciples. Ronice quickly managed to infiltrate into the gang and along with it's leader, Dequan King and Deshawn Watson started to do numerous jobs. She was mostly seen with previous member usually dealing drugs and selling stolen stuff in Idlewood. Regardless doing jobs, she managed to make friends within a gang, especially with leader Dequan King. Dequan usually showed his feelings towards Ronice, but being her boss "homie" and being too hot headed, she refused going out with him and become his girlfriend, which caused Dequan's some kind of distrust towards Ronice. After some time when Dequan along with Ronice were running from police, it is suspected he left her on the side of the road which caused Ronice mass gunshot injury and left quite big scar on her right shoulder. A week later she found out about her long lost cousin Anderson Washington to working with Dequan in drug trafficking operations. Anderson with Dequan had strong business relationship although they didn't like each other. In mid of June, 2014 Anderson with Dequan during the ordinary drug deal got involved into a fight in Dequan's bar which caused Dequan's death due multiple gunshot wounds. It is know Ronice participated during the deal on Anderson's side which caused a lot of members of 213 United Disciples rage and angry for her. A lot of rumors in Ganton/Idlewood area said that Ronice were responsible for Dequan's death as his gang's dibandment forever. Although later on it is realized she was pretty sad about Dequan's and after couple of days, she left Ganton and moved towards The Projects in East Los Santos, where The Benjamin Crew were operating. 'The Benjamin Crew' During the long period of time with Benjamin's Crew, Ronice known being involved into multiple drug dealing operations within a gang. According PD information, Ronice started as a drug trafficker along with Alquaves Harrison but later on earning name for herself, she became enforcer of the gang and became well known crime figure all over Los Santos criminal world. Usually she was seen hanging out with most feared Benjamin's enfocer Jamal Walker. The two were involved in numerous robberies, murders and assaults. Carter, along with Walker and other members were caught up during assault and attempted kidnapping the detective which caused arrest of most of members Benjamin's crew. Ronice is known taking all responsibility for failed operation which caused her reputation suffer. Despite of that, she quickly learned all it back due her cousin Anderson Washington being high - ranking mobster and growing relationship with the boss, Thaddeus Flenory. 'Feud with Watts Riders 13 End of the summer of 2014 Benjamin's Crew got involved with small time Mexican gang called Watts Riders 13 which later evolved into strong - well organized criminal organization and caused Benjamin's breakdown. The feud started with a feud for territory called "The Courts" which Benjamin's with numerous drive by's won and gang moved away up north to Las Colinas. Later growing strong and making connections within IHMC and Al-Najjar Gang Watts Riders seeked for revenge. Ronice is known being involved into numerous shootouts and murders of rival gang along with arson etc. Despite of that, Watts managed to kill Thaddeus Flenory and Ronice's cousin Anderson Washington in drive - by shootings causing permanent death of most high- ranking members. There were numerous of attempts to kill Ronice as well but after death of her beloved cousin, along with Jamal Walker she went into hiding and fled Los Santos. 'Life in Hiding and Comeback After breakdown of Flenroy's gang and Watts taking over their position Ronice is known having moved out the Projects to Jamal's luxury apartments for some time and later on moved out of Los Santos for quite long period of time. According to her linkbook page, Ronice lived in Miami, Florida. Despite of that, she was seen in San Fierro, Utah and New York. Death of her beloved people caused Ronice depression. She cut down all her ties with crime-world asoociates and after half - year she returned to her home town - Los Santos trying not to get herself involved into criminal lifestyle and do legal activities. Currently she is known working as a batender in ClubX. 'Relationships Being "hard to get" type of girl, Ronice in her life time made some friends and romantic relationships. According to anonymous information, here some of her most famous relationships during her lifetime. Jamal Wilkinson - first boyfriend and fiancé of Carter. Jamal was known being hardcore drug dealer in Idlewood from 2008-2010 period of time who brought Ronice into crime world. Also was known as very envious to men who showed more attention to Ronice. Killed in early of 2010 by unknown mobsters. Nick Deimous - Los Santos millionaire and paramedic. Also personal friend of Anderson Washington and associate of Benjamin's crew. First known as Ronice's friend with benefits later a boyfriend. A couple known to break up due Nick's adultery and later Ronice's threats to kill him and his lovers. Thaddeus Flenory - a romantic interest of Ronice, the boss of Benjamin's crew. Both showed interest to each other and seen ofter together in public. Due Flenroy's absence their relationship were more platonic and friend a like than couple. Category:Criminal Category:Character